venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights At VenturianTale
Five Nights at VenturianTale is a single-player indie point-and-click survival horror video game made by Isaac Frye based on the popular game Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon. It involves the player sitting in front of the Frye's laptop checking security camera screens and looking around the rooms of the Frye household. The four Frye Siblings; Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra appear in this game, but they are not normal; they are dark figures with gaping mouths and glowing eyes. Four RolePlaying characters (Jimmy Casket, Papa Acachalla, Sally Acachalla and Spencer) also make an appearance in this game, though only during Night 8. The game is pretty simple, but it does have a fun and terrifying experience. It was added to Game Jolt on February 14, 2015. The latest version of the game, version 1.4.4, includes eight nights to choose from, as well as the addition of a phone guy. Possible Story The story or background about this game is unknown, but it can be assumed that the Frye Siblings were murdered by someone because of the way they look in the game. The reason why the RolePlaying characters appear is also a mystery, but it can also be assumed that they were summoned by the Frye siblings after they gave up because they were unable to defeat the player during the seventh night. Gameplay The gameplay is somewhat identical to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but there are some twist and turns. Unlike Five Nights at Freddy's or any other FNAF fan game, the player can select which night they want to play, with Night 1 being the easiest, and Night 8 being the hardest. Each night takes place in the same setting, which is the Frye Family's old house in Ohio prior to moving to Indiana. The gameplay is somewhat identical to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but there are some twist and turns. Unlike Five Nights at Freddy's or any other FNAF fan game, the player can select which night they want to play, with Night 1 being the easiest, and Night 8 being the hardest. Each night takes place in the same setting, which is the Frye Family's old house in Ohio prior to moving to Indiana. There are nine cameras (ten if CAMs 6A and 6B are counted separately), seven (or eight) on the First Floor and two on the Second Floor. The second floor where the player is, which can be seen on the camera screen above CAM 8 and CAM 9. The four enemies will head closer and closer to the player's desk and will try to elminate him/her. Clicking the white button on the right hand bottom corner will open the cameras. One of the cameras (CAM 1) has a music box-like hud that the player must wind up to 100 in order to keep Bethany in that room. This must be done regularly, otherwise Bethany will escape from her room, and the player will be unable to stop her. Bethany's escape is signified by the main menu music playing seconds before her jumpscare. Isaac and Cierra, on the other hand will slowly creep up towards the player, with Isaac starting on CAM 7 and Cierra starting on CAM 5. The two will slowly make their way up towards the player's location. If any of them get into the room, the player should click the red button on the left, which will turn on the computer and cause the enemies to return to their starting spot, where they will retry to head back towards the player after a few minutes or so. If the player does nothing to stop Isaac it Cierra, he/she will jumpscared by one of the two and then brought back to the main menu. Beginning on Night 3, Jordan will appear starting on CAM 6B. Unlike Isaac and Cierra, Jordan will not creep up towards the player's room, but rather stay on the first floor for the whole night. The player must keep track of Jordan throughout the night, and he/she cannot lose track of him. If the player does not do this once in a while or loses track of him, Jordan will jumpscare him/her by surprise and bring the player back to the main menu. It should be also noted that a weird screaming noise will sound whenever Jordan returns to CAM 6B. During Night 8, the siblings are not present at all. Instead, they are replaced by four selected RP characters from GMOD. Jimmy Casket will replace Bethany on CAM 1. Spencer will replace Isacc on CAM 7. Sally will replace Cierra on CAM 5. Finally, Papa Acachalla will replace Jordan. Because it is simply a role change, Jimmy Casket and the Acachalla Family share the same behavior as the Frye siblings. In-Game instructions As stated on the 'How To Play '''page of the game: ''The first thing to note is that there are two buttons towards the bottom of your screen. (They will appear if you hover over them) The Red Button turns on your computer and the White Button opens the cameras. Click on the computer to turn it off. VenturianTale characters are wandering all over the house. Keep track of them using the cameras. If one gets into your room, press the red button to get them to leave. If you do not watch them, and they get you by surprise, you will have no chance of stopping them. Check CAM 1 regularly. throughout the night, and hold over the spinning wheel to charge it up. If the number reaches 0, Bethany is released to wander the house, and she cannot be stopped. Keep a close watch on Venturian, (starting on night 3,) he will jump in by surprise and give you no chance of stopping him. To stop him, you must watch him and him and never lose track of him. If you know where he is, he will leave you alone. Trivia *This is the first game that a Frye family member has made. *On gamejolt.com, the creator of the game is listed as VT_HomelessGoomba. *The characters were created using Bethany's deviantART pictures. **However, Jimmy Casket, and perhaps Spencer, are exceptions because they were not created by Bethany. *Bethany is the only character not to have glowing eyes. **Instead, she has a face that resembles Jane the Killer from Creepypasta. *The main menu music is the VenturianTale FNAF intro theme. **This music is also heard when Bethany escapes from CAM 1. *CAM 1 is a possible reference to FNAF 2, where the player must wind up the music box to prevent the Puppet (aka the Marionette) from escaping from its music box. *Unlike FNAF and the FNAF fan games, the player have access to all nights at the startup. *Phone guy (if the player is using Version1.4.4) is voiced by YouTube user Gutiotyu. *''Five Nights at VenturianTale'' is free and can be played on Gamejolt.com or downloaded from the site. *The game was only mentioned on Instagram by Isaac. Gallery JIMCASKET.jpg|Jimmy Casket as he appears in the game during Night 8. When he appears, he will replace Bethany on CAM 1. ACACHALLAHORROR.jpg|From left to right, Sally, Spencer and Papa Acachalla as they appear in the game. They will replace Jordan, Isaac and Cierra on Night 8. BETHHOR.JPG|Bethany on CAM 1. This is the camera where players have to wind up the hud to keep Bethany in that room. FIVE NIGHTS AT VENTURIANTALE Horror Gameplay - HomelessGoomba|Gameplay of Five Nights at VenturianTale. This video can be found on Isaac's channel and was uploaded on February 14, 2015, the same day the game was added to gamejolt.com. Category:Horror games Category:Horror Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:VenturianTale Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:Isaac Frye